Naruto of Remnant
by That RWBY Naruto Guy
Summary: Naruto arrives to Remnant via Dimension hop and slowly starts losing his chakra, due to his Human chakra turning into Aura and his Juubi and Kyuubi chakra turning into Grimm Void powers. Watch as Naruto meets the teams RWBY and JNPR at Beacon and changes things in Remnant! NarutoxHarem, Eventual Strong! Naruto, Good! Naruto, Aura/Grimm Powers! Naruto.M for Lemons and other things.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey guy's what's up, it's the new guy That RWBY Naruto Guy, and this is the first story I'll be uploading to this site, also I will only say this once, I don't own Naruto or RWBY in any way shape or form. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arriving to Remnant<strong>

In the middle of a forest near Signal on the island of Patch stood a silver haired man. This man was tall, around 6'2, had silver hair and grey eyes. He looked to be a handsome man, patches of grey stubble along his jaw being prominent. He was wearing what looked like a black button up shirt that was buttoned up all the way except for the last button, it had red trim and the man is wearing a pair of grey glasses. He had on pitch black jeans and regular black pleat shoes, silver trim on both. He had black gloves over his hands and wielded inside of those very same hands was a large metallic and futuristic looking grey scythe; it showed a grey colored magazine inside of it near his hands, along with a trigger just a little bit further than the magazine.

The man looked to be focusing hard, concentrating on what looked to be around 10 large black bears and 1 that was larger than the rest, bones with red markings covering the very same bones integrated onto their skin. A bead of sweat fell down the man's forehead, trailing down his face until it fell off of his chin and into the ground. The man was just about to charge into the large group of the black bear creatures before he was suddenly stopped by the sight before him.

A large purple disk that seemed to be the flattest thing in existence appeared, it was about the same height and size as the man. After a few seconds the purple disk split open from the middle, and out stepped a tall multi-colored haired boy that looked around 15 years old. He had spiky hair that had stripes of red, blonde, grey, white, black, purple, and orange going through it. He had dull blue eyes with rings going from the center of his pupil and out, his pupil being a small animalistic slit, his face could only be described as strong and dangerous, that showed gentleness as well. He was wearing a large white with black trim cloak that went down to his knees; on the back of it you could see 9 black magatama in a circle in between the shoulder blades and black swirl just below it. What looked like an orange undershirt was just below it that also had the same black swirl on it on the torso, 9 red magatama hung from a necklace on his neck. He had on black sweat pants with orange trim that stopped just above his blue sandals, in his right hand was a large pitch black pole with a circle at the tip, 10 black rings hung from the circle, and as he walked out of the purple disk it jingled with a gentleness that rang through the grey haired man and the bears ears.

"So this is the dimension it sent me huh…" The man said as the purple disk seemingly shrunk until it disappeared. '**Naruto, it seems this dimension is slowly turning the human half of your chakra into the same energy as that man's over there, and turning your demon chakra you gained from absorbing the Juubi into the same energy as those black creatures over there are made out of.**' A voice resounded throughout the now identified Naruto's head. He had begun contemplating on this before he heard a voice from the other man in the clearing.

"Hey, why did you come here?! Leave now using that strange semblance you have! This is too many Grimm for anyone that isn't as strong as me to handle!" The grey haired man shouted at Naruto. Naruto looked towards him and studied him, able to sense the man's energy and how strong he was, and was moderately surprised to find that he seemed to be as strong as 2 Kage's and his energy was as big as 4 tails of Juubi's chakra, and that was without seeing him fight with that strange scythe! Naruto was about to reply to the man when he aimed the scythe at Naruto. He could just barely spot a small hole in the scythe before a loud bang sounded out from the weapon and Naruto, slowing his perception of time, was able to see a weird seed shaped object filled with what looked like a red colored powder in it was flying towards him at extremely high speeds. Naruto was able to tell where it was heading and knew that it wasn't aimed at him as he followed the objects path behind him and found it exploding in a small burst in front of one of the black creatures head, the creature looked like it was about to slice Naruto's head off. Naruto was even more surprised when he found that he could not sense the creature at all! He watched as the creature fell to the ground, leaving 9 big black creatures and 1 that was bigger than the rest, but before the creature could hit the ground he saw that instead of blood and other organic matter coming out of the wound or flying out, instead what looked like pitch black feathers came out. He studied this for a few seconds as the creature seemingly disintegrated into those same feathers.

Naruto looked up as the grey man passed him and ran towards the creatures, planning to distract them while Naruto ran. The grey man was pretty surprised that Naruto actually ran towards the creatures too, outclassing the grey man in speed, and reached the creatures before he could. Naruto jumped up and did a spin kick, hitting 2 of the creatures in the head and launching them away and into the forest at high speeds before they got impaled on tree branches and disintegrated into black nothingness. Just as Naruto landed another one of the creatures was in front of him mid swipe, Naruto couldn't dodge or block it so he braced himself, only to be saved as the grey man appeared behind it and slice it's head off with his weird scythe in one swing, before firing a shot and using the extremely high recoil to launch himself at another one of the creatures, and swung once more, cutting off its legs before he sliced again and it's head popped off as well. Naruto jumped towards his right as the largest of the creatures smashed it's clawed and boned hand into the ground, impaling its clawed fingers into the ground and rendering it unable to move as it constantly tried to yank it's hand out of the dirt. Naruto ran up to it and jumped and launched a punch towards its head and was surprised that when his fist connected nothing had happened except he had apparently given the creature a headache, if the shaking of its head was any indication . Naruto used the creature's bony head as a spring board and back flipped off of it and away from the large one. He landed on top of another of the smaller creatures and he locked his legs around its neck, before twisting and with a small crunch and crack the creature fell down dead as it had just had its neck broken, before it disintegrated into nothingness. Naruto looked around and was surprised to find that only 3 creatures remained, 2 small ones and the very large one who had finally got its hand out of the ground, the grey man had taken care of the rest. The grey man landed next to Naruto and they both took a stance, the grey man holding the scythe in both hands, the blade behind his back and the barrel that the seed projectile came out of pointed behind him. Naruto brought up his right hand holding his staff and placed it onto the ground, looking like a man who was just out on a walk.

"Name's Qrow, got a plan blondie?" The now Identified Qrow questioned Naruto as he studied the 3 enemies in front of them.

"Naruto, and no, I do not, because this is my first time fighting these creatures." Naruto replied, studying the creatures as well.

"Alright then, just follow my lead and we should be good Naruto, also these things are called Ursa, the big one's the leader of the pack we just fought, it's called an Ursa Major, and they're a race of Grimm." He quickly explained in a studious way, showing his teaching habits, before he fired a shot from his scythe, the recoil launching him towards the Ursa Major, Naruto right behind him, aiming his staff at the Ursa to the right, before a small black ball appeared and fired off, smashing into the right Ursa's head as he reached the other Ursa, Qrow was already slashing and hacking away at the Ursa Major. Naruto quickly jumped up and threw an uppercut at the Ursa, launching it into the air, Naruto looked up at its airborne form before he threw his staff bottom side up like a javelin, impaling the Ursa's head and flying through, before an invisible force made it appear back into Naruto's right hand. Naruto watched as Qrow finished off the Ursa Major by standing on its neck, the scythe blade under and pointed at its neck, as he fired shot after shot from the strange scythe, the recoil eventually slicing off the Ursa Major's head as he jumped off and landed in front of Naruto.

"Well then, I never want to do that again…" Qrow mostly said to himself as he studied the blond in front of him.

"It appears you know nothing about remnant huh?" Qrow continued, finishing with a question to himself.

"Alright, come with me and I'll take you to my house, I'll train you how to make and use a fold weapon that you'll create. I'll also teach you about Remnant, Aura, Dust, and everything in between, including about the Grimm. Sound good?" Qrow lectured before once again finishing with another question.

"That would be wonderful mister Qrow." Naruto stated having believed he found the perfect person to teach him about this new dimension and how to fight using his new energies. Internally he was having a conversation with Kyuubi. 'So this world's dimension is turning my human chakra into the same type of Qrow's energy and my Juubi Chakra into those Ursa's energy huh, that'll be interesting. But what will happen to you Kurama?' Naruto asked, worried about his friend.

'**Unfortunately kit, it's turning my energy into the same as those Grimm's and giving it to you, so I'll eventually disappear too.**' Kurama replied in a solemn tone before going into serious mode. '**Now listen to me, this energy exchange will finish in about a weak, and you'll be as weak as a civilian, you're Grimm and Other Energies will be locked until someone unlocks them for you or something else happens. Once they are unlocked you still won't be at your godlike power like before and never will be, so get used to it. You'll probably have as much energy as Qrow, but will have terrible control, I don't know anything else about these energies other than this, so you will have to train hard to get to the same point as Qrow, and train even more to surpass him, so be prepared. I suggest you tell Qrow to unlock your Human energy when it's done converting, so in a week's time, so that he can train you in it and what other abilities it gives you.**' Kurama lectured and explained at the same time.

"I'll have to tell you this right now, you won't be joining Signal Academy since I'll be teaching and training you in everything like Signal does, but once your 2 year period of training and learning is over I'll be sending you to Beacon Academy it also helps that you'll be 17 by then, I'll also have to find you home to live in so that Ruby or Yang don't see you, they're only 13 and 15 but if you show up it will cause problems, so try to stay out of their site until the 2 years are up, by that time Yang should be trying to attend Beacon at the same time as you, I don't know what will happen with Ruby though. I should find you a home in about a day or so, so don't worry about that. Also keep in mind that your training will be extremely hard and difficult, so prepare yourself." Qrow planned out to Naruto, snapping Naruto from his conversation with Kurama.

The pair headed off to Qrows home, Naruto planning to spend the next week with Kurama as much as he can so that they can make some great memories before he disappears, Qrow continuing his training and teaching plan for Naruto along with budgets and other such things for his residence and future prospects.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the prologue, next chapter is a 2 year time skip, during those 2 years Qrow will teach Naruto everything about Remnant including Faunus, Aura, White Fang, Semblances, Fold Weapons, and everything in between as he trains him in creating and using his own Fold Weapon, Aura, Semblance('s), and everything else. This will be a Harem Story (but not like those other 'Hey I like how you look let's fuck and drag all the other girls into it as well' Harem stories but one where he will slowly develop feelings for those girls and vice-versa. I already have the girls planned by the way.) as well as a Good! Semi-Strong! Eventual Strong! Naruto story.<strong>

**Naruto won't be becoming Godlike anymore throughout this story but will get close to it much later on.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving to Beacon

**A/N: Alright sorry for the late upload. Didn't plan to update it this late, but apparently fate, destiny, Kami, and a few other choice deities have it out for me. I had a Cold that eventually turned into a Fever and it was absolute hell! So now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving to Beacon<strong>

Naruto stared ahead as a large Bullhead VTOL plane landed in front of him, to take him and others with him to beacon. Over the course of 2 years Qrow and Naruto had managed to grow close. Qrow was like a father figure or a big brother figure to Naruto and Naruto was like a son/little brother figure to Qrow. Naruto also learned as much as he could about Remnant and his new abilities. He learned that he had in fact 2 Semblances, which was uncommon around remnant. His Scythe-Rifle turned out to also be a strange weapon choice apparently around remnant. Naruto didn't care since he was the definition of abnormal but it still slightly surprised him that giant hammers that could change into mini-guns were considered normal. Naruto's Scythe-Rifle was different from Qrows, as Naruto fashioned it to resemble Kyuubi a little so that he would always remember his final friend from the Elemental Nations. Just thinking back on that depressed Naruto a little.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was currently in his sewer-like mindscape. In front of him was a giant steel cage that had a piece of paper that said 'Seal' holding it closed. Inside was a small 9 tailed fox that was 2' tall, much smaller than how Kyuubi normally looked. There was also a small stream of black energy that was flowing from Kyuubi and up into the paper that held the gates together and then out of it and into Naruto himself. Naruto stared on as Kyuubi continued to shrink more and more as seconds went on, tears were flowing from Naruto's eyes as he watched on._

"_**Naruto, I know we didn't get along very well in the beginning, but I just want to say, that you were the best friend that I have ever had in my long life. Kushina and Mito made decent conversation but didn't actually try to learn who I was like you did or treated me like an actual person like you did. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I know all I have done was cause trouble for you throughout your life, what with the scorn from others and trying to take over your body, thinking you would just use me as a weapon. But I know now that you are the single greatest human I have ever known, and I'm going to miss you…**__" Kurama said, he was now about 1'3" tall and getting smaller._

"_H-heh, d-don't worry f-f-furball, I will n-never forget y-you t-t-throughout my life. Y-you will a-a-always be m-my b-best friend. I-I'll m-miss you b-buddy." Naruto said while sobbing, tears freely falling from his eye's as Kyuubi shrank. After Naruto finished Kyuubi looked up and smiled the saddest smile in his entire existence. Naruto surprised Kyuubi by running in between the bars of the cage and rushing Kyuubi, before tackling him into a crying hug as Kyuubi started fading away. Just before Kyuubi faded he smiled another smile, as a single tear fell from his eye, and then faded into energy. Naruto fell to his knees, crying more than he has his entire life. He had just lost his final friend and his final memory of the Elemental Nations. Naruto wouldn't stop crying for another 2 hours, before finally leaving his mindscape, his eyes on the outside swollen and red as he had been crying outside as well. He wouldn't leave his home for teachings and training for 3 days before he finally came out and Qrow resumed his teachings, not wanting to encroach onto Naruto's privacy._

_Flashback End_

After that incident had happened he created his Scythe-Rifle into a likeness of Kyuubi. It was the standard look as Qrows, but up at the top instead of just the standard pole with a barrel in it he had created an Evil Grinning Fox head with 9 Tails circling it, inside of its mouth was the barrel that the Dust Bullet would come out of. The Scythe-Rifle's main color was a dark red, and the blade was a pitch black, giving purpose to its name, Black Fox. In its sniper form the fox head would be at the end of the barrel. All across the blade in white were the names of his dead friends from the Elemental Nations, which he had been crying while carving into it. More names in black were carved all across the staff leading up to the fox's head. Qrow did ask him what the names were for and all Naruto had said was "It's for a memory of a Better Time." before he walked away. Qrow didn't learn about Narutos past at all because it still hurt him to remember it, so whenever Qrow would ask, Naruto would change the subject.

Right now Naruto stood in his new clothes he had gotten from Qrow which consisted of a silver blazer with golden trim and a red tie, in memory of his Brother Figure Kakashi Hatake, his Father Minato Namikaze, and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Underneath the blazer was an orange shirt that had custom made the Uchiha clan symbol and Uzumaki clan symbol above eachother on the right shoulder that could just barely be seen. He had on regular blue jeans and black sandals on. On his back Black Fox could be seen in its standby form down just above his waist. Naruto had gotten rid of his Leaf Headband and instead had each ninja villages' symbol tattooed across his right arm. If one could see his torso and back they would see the names of the Konoha 12, His parents, God parents, The past Hokages, the Konohamaru corps, and other friends' names from different villages tattooed all across his chest and back, to give him more reminders and memories of his friends and family. Naruto didn't care how this made him look; he had been wearing a bright orange jumpsuit before he absorbed the Juubi and its abilities, so his looks didn't really matter to him, only his and others actions mattered if at all to him in any way.

Naruto's Aura abilities were impressive to say the least when Qrow had unlocked them. He was also tempted to unlock the black, soulless energy Naruto had but Naruto told him not to, since it was not his time to use it yet. It appeared that Naruto had a lot more Aura than a normal person, but his control had improved tremendously over the course of 2 years. He could now enhance his speed and strength without wasting aura and could do the same with shields, though he still had some trouble trying to cover his projectiles in aura to allow him to detonate them when he wanted like Qrow could, at most he could have his aura cover them for 3 meters before he lost control. His first semblance wasn't really a surprise to Naruto, as it was the ability to control and manipulate wind, since that was his elemental affinity back in the Elemental Nations, but he had learned that elemental semblances were quiet rare in Remnant since the elements were of nature's greatest creations.

His second semblance was an odd one, his second semblance actually changed depending on his mood, if he was angry his semblance would grant him control of fire, not to the point of someone who's semblance was fire but just enough to outclass users who used it's dust form in their weapons. If he was sad his semblance would grant him the ability over water, if he was happy it would grant him super speed, and if he was apathetic his semblance would allow him control of gravity. So far those were all the one's he had discovered, but he did learn something else that was weird about his 2nd semblance, if he was feeling 2 different moods at once it would combine the abilities his semblance would give him, so far he had only felt angry and sad at one point, and it allowed him to create and manipulate Illusions and deafen his enemies, though this would only be affective on human targets.

That was all that he had discovered, Naruto planned on learning to control his emotions so that he could call upon whichever ability he would need at the right time but so far it was extremely unsuccessful since he was a person who showed his emotions readily. So far he could only become apathetic whenever he wanted since he could already do that before coming to this dimension.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the bullhead landing with a loud thud in front of him. Naruto had learned that Qrows niece's Ruby and Yang had already arrived at Vale earlier than him, so when he arrived he would be dropped off at beacon, though this was just the bullhead's first stop, as it had to travel to other regions and cities to pick up other student potentials heading for beacon.

Naruto watched as the back of the bullhead slid down to reveal a big area with seats to the left and right on the sides, there were already a few student potentials on the bullhead, but none that he recognized. He stepped onto the bullhead and decided to take advantage of being one of the early pickups and took a seat at the left end side of the left bench. As he sat he looked around as he felt the bullhead close its back ramp and pick-up off the ground. He leaned his head back as he fell asleep.

**2 Hours Later**

Naruto was startled awake by loud belching and the sound of someone throwing up into a trashcan a few feet away from him. He looked around and was surprised to find that the bullhead was packed full. Naruto got up and walked over to the person who was throwing up, hoping to help said person, and arrived to see a blond man that didn't look overly strong with his head in a trashcan.

"Hey man you alright?" Naruto asked, a helpful and cheery tone in his voice even if the sight was sickening, Naruto had seen, smelled, and heard much worse than the current scene during the 4th shinobi world war, so naturally this didn't affect him all that much.

"Y-ye-urg-yea, i-I'm good." The blonde said in a weak voice as Naruto looked on in sympathy.

"Anyway I can help you?" Naruto questioned.

"S-sure, could you, uh, rub my back for me? Sorry if it sounds weird but that's how my mom helped me get over this." The blonde said before Naruto nodded and started rubbing the blonde mans back. Eventually the blonde man said he was fine now and stood up straight.

"Thanks, hey, name's Jaune Arc, Nice to meet ya!" The now identified Jaune said as he stuck his hand out in a friendly handshake. Naruto took it with a smile and shook it firmly.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, but you can just call me Naruto." Naruto replied before both of their attention was drawn towards the news screen, as a hologram of a blonde lady came up.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The now identified Glynda hologram said, before it disappeared and was replaced with a news cast that Naruto a Jaune ignored.

"Well she certainly seems like a happy person." Naruto stated with a slightly irritated tone, he always hated those who spoke like everything they were saying was important, and don't get him wrong but this _was _important, but her tone and way of saying it were like she was bored and had said it repeatedly, something like that could ruin someone's morale, thus making them perform worse.

"Yep, oh hey, we're landing!" Jaune said excitedly as he walked to the front of the ramp with Naruto following behind him. The ramp eventually fell down to reveal the massive castle-like structure of Beacon academy, which left both Jaune and Naruto awe struck before they shook out of it and walked off. They stayed behind a little while to talk more before a loud explosion caught their ears. The looked in the direction to see a red hooded girl and a white haired girl arguing, before the white haired girl walked off leaving the red hooded girl on the ground. Jaune started walking towards her with Naruto following behind and eventually reached the scene.

"Hey, you alright?" Jaune asked as he and Naruto reached down to help her up, which she gladly accepted and took both their hands before she was lifted without effort by both of them.

"Yea, thanks, name's Ruby, who're you guys?" Ruby questioned with a slight tilt of the head.

"I'm Naruto, and he's Jaune, you sure you're okay? Not every day someone explodes." Naruto asked with a chuckle which made Ruby and Jaune chuckle lightly.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks for the help!" Ruby said excitedly as she studied them, before starting up conversation again.

"Sooooo, I have this thing!" She said as she whipped out her massive red Scythe-Rifle and stabbed it into the ground, startling Jaune slightly and amusing Naruto.

"Oh, you use a Scythe-Rifle too?" Naruto said as he whipped his out and unfolded it before stabbing it into the ground like Ruby did.

"Oh I didn't know there was another scythe user! This is gonna be SUCH a cool school year!" She shouted excitedly with a giddy smile.

"Well, I don't have anything exciting like you guys do, but I have these." Jaune said pulling out his sword and transforming his sheath into its shield form.

"Dude that's so cool! Where did you find the Aura reactive metal to make it?" Naruto said with slight awe, his question though confused both Ruby and Jaune.

"Wait you mean you guys haven't heard of Aura reactive metal?" Naruto asked studying the two, and seeing their blank looks decided to drop it.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll learn what that means later on, though I am surprised to know that you don't know what it is Ruby, since your shells most likely use it like mine do." Naruto said before walking off with the two following behind him talking animatedly, leaving Naruto out on accident, before they arrived at the auditorium for the starting speech. As soon as they arrived Ruby darted off.

"Wait! Doh, where am going to find another spunky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked dejectedly.

"So I'm not enough for you anymore Jaune?!" Naruto said in a joking tone, which got Jaune chuckling again before they both walked off in a random direction, missing the red-haired girl that stopped to stare at Jaune for a few seconds before she too walked off. A few minutes later and the two heard yelling. They both looked over to see the same white haired girl from earlier yelling at Ruby who was standing next to a blonde haired girl. _Must be her sister Yang that Qrow told me about, if that's the Ruby he was talking about._ Naruto thought before he overheard the white girl say something.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blond and scraggly over there or his twin!" She said aloud, causing Naruto and Jaune to walk over.

"I'm a natural blond ya know." Jaune said with a wink as he and Naruto arrived, making Weiss huff in annoyance before walking away.

"Sheesh, what crawled into her hair and died?" Naruto questioned in a joking manner making the others chuckle. Just before the 4 started to talk again the headmaster, a man named Ozpin if Naruto remembered right, started talking.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished before walking off the stage and to who knows where.

"That was… odd, it was almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said in speculation, before the blonde, Glynda if Naruto recalled right, came up on stage.

"If you will all please follow me to the ballroom, we can get you all set up." She said before walking off stage and leading the students to the ballroom.

As they arrived students headed into the bathrooms to change which slightly confused Naruto before he remembered an important fact. _He left his luggage back home_! Naruto cried out in slight frustration before heading to the bathrooms to change. _Well, guess I'll just sleep in my boxers than…_ Naruto said in resignation as he headed into the bathroom. Once he came out he was met with whispering from the boys about his scars and the strange tattoo's on his torso, back, and right arm, while the girls were all whispering with blushes on their faces, all of which Naruto ignored as he headed to one of the beds. He heard Ruby, and Yang talking to someone else as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, 2nd chapter complete! Once the next chapter is uploaded I know a lot of you are going to be slightly annoyed about which team he is put onto but like someone used to say "If it works then don't fix it!" So yea, don't care if ya do. **

**Also for those who want to know, I based Naruto's second semblance off of the fact that in the anime and manga his erratic emotions usually made him stronger in different ways. Don't worry, Naruto uses his Black Fox mostly instead of being overly dependent on his semblances and aura. **

**Also the reason why I didn't make Naruto's ability to change someone's ideals and heart into a semblance is because I was thinking it was more of an innate ability than just something he has to use aura for it to be active. Also his second semblance takes more MUCH more aura than someone who naturally has those semblances, so even if he wanted to he can't use them for a long time, granted he can use them for a moderate time because of how big his aura is, he still can't use them continuously for long periods.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time!**


End file.
